The New Kid
by nogooddeedx
Summary: Finn has just moved in across from Rachel. What will they get up too ? Bad summarys I know, but im bad at summarys! -Complete-
1. Chapter 1

**The New Kid.**

**Chapter 1 – First Meetings. **

**A/N: So, here is my first Glee fic! Finchel, of course! :L.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, otherwise Rachel and Finn would have got together sooner, and Finn would've have beaten the crap outta Jesse St Jackass! But I do own Ronnie, Finn's 16 year old sister! Also, Rachel only has 1 dad in my story and he's not gay. **

**Also: I have changed my PenName, as I discover that my 'friend' took almost the EXCATE same name as me! I was formally DettyJoBroGleek now I am, LegallyWickedJoBroDettyGleek! Thanks xxxx **

* * *

A 14 year old dark haired dark eyes girl poked her head out of her bedroom window. The sounds of a removal van were interrupting her vocal rehearsals. A tall boy with dark hair who looked about the same age as her got out of a car which was parked closely behind. A tall girl with long black hair, brown eyes and tanned stepped out. She was wearing a Paramore t-shirt and jeans and a pair of red converses.

'Wow. She's beautiful.' The girl watching from her window thought.

"Finn, Finn, honey? Come help me with these boxes!" said an older looking woman. "Ronnie, could you please grab that?"

"Sure mom!" Ronnie smiled and bounced up into her new house with the boxes.

"Rachel, dear!" Rachel's dad, Rodger, yelled.

"Yeah dad?" She called backed.

"Come meet the new neighbours!"

"Okay!"

Rachel came down the stairs. She was wearing a white skirt and a white shirt with a pink tank top. Her hair fell down past her cheeks.

Rodger introduced himself and Rachel to the Hudson's and Carole introduced herself and Ronnie and Finn to the Berry's.

Finn shook Rachel's hand and smiled at her. When she smiled backed he blushed.

'_Man, she is gorgeous.'_ Thought Finn.

"Hiya Finn." Rachel smiled

"H-H-Hey Rach" He was still shaking her hand abruptly. She motioned her eyes down towards her hands and Finn realized that he was still holding on to her.

"Oh, sorry." Finn said.

Rachel giggled. "It's okay."

Rodger and Carole chatted for a while. And the kids chatted among themselves to.

"Well, Rachel we must let Carole get settled in." Rodger said.

"Okay daddy, bye Finn."

"Bye Rach" Rodger could sense the disappointment in Finn's voice; he looked over a Carole and smiled.

"Finn, when you're finished packing you're welcome to come over to Rachel and I's house for a while."

"Yeah." Said Finn a little too over excited. "Umm thanks, I'll be over later."

They all said their goodbyes and the Hudson's made their way into their new house. Most of the main furniture was all ready there so all they had to move in were boxes of their clothes and things like that.

"You're an idiot do you know that?" Ronnie asked Finn

"What?" asked Finn "if this is about my math grade I would rather not talk about it."

"No, butthead I'm talking about the way you were with Rachel out there!"

Finn blushed at her name, he didn't know why, but he knew he really liked this girl and was looking forward to getting to know her better.

"What about her?"

"Oh, please. As soon as you laid eyes on her you couldn't stop staring at her! You like her don't you?" Finn said nothing. "Don't you?" Ronnie asked, poking him in the shoulder.

"Well, I don't know, I mean she's, she's-"

"Finn," Carole called interrupting Finn, "Go outside and grab the last box please, be careful though, it has our plates and kitchen wear in it!"

"Okay mom."

Finn walked outside, he thought he could hear the faint sound of music but just shrugged and picked up the box as he turned around to back inside he heard...

_I love him, but when the night is over he is gone the rivers just a river. Without me his world will go on turning a world that's full of happiness that I have never known._ _I love him; I love him but only on my own._

He almost dropped the box but caught it with his 'mad monkey-ninja skills.' He turned round to see the music was coming from Rachel's house, he assumed it was her bedroom as the curtains were pink and as far as he knew it was only Rachel and her dad living there. Now he couldn't wait to get over to Rachel's he really wanted to know what that CD was and who the singer was, he was pretty sure whoever it was, was the best singer he has ever heard!

"Let me guess, we gonna have to buy all knew plates?" Ronnie laughed.

"Ha ha ha ha" Finn laughed sarcastically, "no because I have mad-cool monkey-ninja skills!"

"Yeah, sure." Ronnie just rolled her eyes and headed up stairs to sort out her room.

After dinner Finn cleaned up a little and headed over to Rachel's.

He knocked on the door and ran his fingers through his hair one last time. Rodger opened it up.

"Oh, hello Finn" Smiled the older gentleman.

"Hello Mr Berry, is Rachel home?"

Yes, she is she's upstairs in her room."

"Thank you, sir."

"Finn, please call me Rodger"

"Um, okay... Rodger."

Finn headed upstairs and chapped on Rachel's door, he knew what one it was because there was a gold star with RACHEL printed on black on it.

"Come in!" her tiny voice shouted through the door. "Oh, hey Finn!" she said and absentmindedly, wrapped her arms around Finn's neck.

"Oh, sorry" she blushed

"What for..." Finn chuckled "hugging me?"

"Well, we don't know each other that well and um well, -"

"Rach, it's fine, I mean I already have a nickname for you!"

They both laughed.

"Sit down Finn" she motioned to her bed. The two teenagers sat on the bed.

"So what school are you going to?" Rachel asked

"Um, William McKinley High I think."

"Really? That's where I go!"

"Cool, so at least there will be one friendly face."

"Umm, not really"

"What? Are you not gonna talk to me in school or something?"

"No, I would love to hang out with you in school, but look at you! You're gonna be popular! I can tell. You'll have the girls fighting over you! And me? I am bottom of the stoical heap. So you will be caught dead hanging out with me." She said with a slight hint of laughter in her voice.

"Rach, I promise you, I WILL hang out with you at lunch, and sit with you in class and hang out with you! You're cool."

"Thanks Finn" She said, but she knew once she got a glimpse of those Cheerio's he'd be off chasing them, it was useless liking Finn. '_I mean look at him, he so cute. Why would he want to date me when he could have Quinn Farbray or Santana Lopez or someone like that?'_ She thought.

"So, Rach earlier on I heard you play a CD, there wa-" Finn began.

"Oh you mean my Les Mis CD? Gosh, I love it so much! It's one of my favourite musicals ever!" Rachel interrupted excitedly.

"Yeah," laughed Finn "I can tell you like musicals!" Finn looked around Rachel's room, it was cover with playbills and advertisements and tickets of shows she had went to, poster of people like Barbara Sinstren and Idina Menzel. Finn had no clue who they were, he just read the names of the people underneath.

"Yeah, I'm going to be on Broadway someday!"

"Cool, so this CD? Can I hear it?"

"Sure!" Rachel played the song Finn had heard earlier.

"Yeah, that's the backing music, but what about the singer?"

"Oh, well, you see this is just the karaoke version, I was the one singing!"

Finn's eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Rach, you're AMAZING! I have never heard anyone who can sing like you!"

"Thanks Finn." She blushed.

* * *

**Okay so yeah weird place to leave off! Whatever, so did you like it? Love it? Or hate it? I wanna know, should I continue or not? R&R Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**The New Kid**

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Thanks for all the story/author alerts, I might get this posted tonight, or tomorrow, Wednesday at the latest I promise! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee. I wish I did though. **

* * *

"Thanks Finn. I have been singing since I was 8 months old!" Rachel blushed, normally she took compliments so well, but when coming from Finn she was nothing more than a bowl of quivering jelly.

"Wow, that's like um um eh, ..." Finn looked puzzled

"14 years." Laughed the other teen

"Yeah." He said a tad embarrassed

"So what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Do you sing?"

"Well, yeah in the shower but that's about it!"

"Come on, sing for please?"

"No way Rach! After hearing you, you'll think I'm a cat being beating down a dark alleyway!"

"Come on you cant be that bad? Please?"

_Damn when you pull that face Rach!_

"Okay fine" He went over Rachel's iPod and looked through, he was surprised when he found Journeys' Don't Stop Believein'

"Prepare yourself!" he warned. Rachel just laughed.

_Just a small town girl_

_Living in a lonely world _

_She took the midnight train going anywhere_

_Just a city boy_

_Born and raised in South Detroit _

**Rachel's mouth dropped open.**

_He took the midnight train going anywhere_

_A singer in a smoky room_

_A smell of wine and cheap perfume_

_For a smile they can share the night_

_It goes on and on and on and on_

_Strangers, waiting, up and down the boulevard_

_Their shadows searching in the night_

**Finn had attempted to start dancing. Witch made Rachel laugh. Alot. **

_Streetlight people, living just to find emotion_

_Hiding somewhere in the night_

_Working hard to get my fill_

_Everybody wants a thrill_

**He pulled Rachel up and the two teenagers started dancing together.**

_Paying anything to roll the dice_

_Just one more time_

_Some will win, some will lose_

_Some were born to sing the blues_

_Oh the movie never ends_

**From across the road Ronnie looked through her window and could Finn's attempted 'dance'. **

'**Oh Finn, you're gonna scare that poor girl to Canada' she though! She chuckled too herself she knew Finn really liked Rachel and they did look like they were having a good time.**

_It goes on and on and on and on_

_Don't stop believing_

_Hold on to that feeling_

_Streetlight people_

"Finn, you're great!" Rachel exclaimed throwing her hands around his neck not caring how long she had known him!

"Thanks Rach! But I'm no Rachel Berry! Haha!"

"Finn! We have a glee club at school, were looking for at least two more member too go to Sectionals with! Please you gotta join, and Ronnie? Does she sing? I bet she does. Please!"

"Um, Rach I won't get into the glee club! And Ronnie yeah she sings, she's great! She has always wanted to be in glee club!"

"Great, tomorrow after school, we meet up in the choir room, don't worry I'll show where it is, meet me by my locker, I'll show where that is tomorrow too!"

"You kinda talk alot do you know that?" Finn chuckled

"Oh, sorry!" said Rachel who look drawn aback "I tend to over talk when I'm nervous."

"So I make you nervous now do I?" Finn asked, with a smirk that made Rachel weak at the knees.

"Umm, no it's just, well, no" she said the last no firmly stomping her foot on the ground.

Finn couldn't help himself; she was so cute when she was mad. He just laughed and was looking right into her gorgeous eyes he wanted to lean in and kiss her lips right then and there but stopped himself!

"Eh, I better get going."

"Yes, um well wanna walk to school tomorrow? It's not far!"

"Sure, I'll come and get you in the morning. I'll text you when I'm coming."

"Okay, but I'll need you number first."

"Oh yeah of course"

They swapped phones and put their numbers into each others phone. Rachel saved her number as Rach*.

"Why did you put a star at the end?"

"Well you see gold stars are kinda my thing, there a metaphor"

"For?"

"I haven't figured that out yet," Rachel blushed "But every star has something represent them!"

"Okay, how about it be a metaphor for you being a star!"

"YES! Thank you Finn!"

"Bye!" he shouted back at Rodger as he left the Berry house.

Rachel walked into the kitchen. She open her fridge to get a can of soda.

"He seems nice!" said Rodger slyly.

Rachel blushed. "He is."

"Gosh, I've not seen you like this since your..." Rodger trailed off.

* * *

Rachel looked at the floor. "Yeah" She bit her lip and ran upstairs. A tear escaped from her eyes.

Finn was on his way upstairs as he passed his sisters bedroom door he peaked inside. She was sitting with her back facing him, playing her guitar.

_It's a damn cold night_

_Tryin to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand?_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are but I,_

_I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

_Take me by the hand _

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are but _

_I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

Finn clapped his hands.

"Finn!" she yelled. "GET OUT!"

She went to slam the door in his face but he put his foot in the door and he was too strong for his sister.

"Wait! Your really good Ronnie!" Finn protested.

"Good? Please Finn, my singing is worst than your dancing!"

"Ha ha, wait what?" Finn was too sure if his sister had insulted him or not.

"Anyway, there's a glee club at our school and Rach wants us to join, she said they need a few more members before they can go to regionals."

"Oh my, that Rachel has you wrapped round here finger doesn't she?"

"Nooooo..." Finn grinned like an idiot just thinking of her.

"Well, I'll think about glee club!"

"Great! You have until tomorrow after school!"

"Okay,"

"Oh and were walking with Rach too!"

"Alright,"

"And I'm gonna ask Rachel to come over after glee, you don't think it's too soon? Do you? I mean I've only know her a few hours, but I really like her! Like really really really like her!"

Ronnie just left her brother in a rant about Rachel and went downstairs to watch TV, it took Finn at least 5 minutes to notice Ronnie wasn't there!

He didn't know what it was about her, but he_ really_ liked Rachel Berry!

* * *

**Okay, there hoped ya liked it! Next chapter will probs be Finn and Ronnie's first day at McKinley High, what do you want them to get up to?**

**Oh, and I don't own the songs! **


	3. Chapter 3

The New Kid

**Chapter 3**

**Hey! Thanks to everyone reading this story! All the story alerts make me feel so happy :D! I like reviews too *winkwinknudgenudge*!**

**Disclaimer: so yeah, I still don't own glee. Working on that though ;-)! Just saw some glee season 2 promos! So excited, anyway know when it airs in the UK?**

* * *

Both Finn and Rachel sat twitching in their houses. Rachel didn't want to text Finn to early, but all Finn could wait for was Rachel texting him!

Ronnie walked down the stairs. She passed Finn and then stopped and backed up in her tracks. She took a deep breath in.

"What's that smell?" she asked confused. Finn looked down at the floor sheepishly. "Finn? Are you wearing cologne?"

"Um, maybe"

She just rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen and grabbed some toast.

"Finn seems, different" Ronnie's mother, Carole said.

"Yeah, something to do with Rachel across the road, he's falling head over heels."

"Ahh. I see!" Carole smiled as she looked at her son who was checking his phone every 2 seconds.

_Hey. I'm ready, what about you and Ronnie? xx – Rachel *_

_Hiya! We're ready. Come on over! – Finn xx_

_Okay, see ya in 2 :D! xx – Rachel*_

Finn jumped up and sorted his hair in the mirror as fast as he could. 2 minutes later there was a knock at his door.

"I'll get it!" he shouted

"Of course you will" Ronnie muttered. Carole laughed.

Finn opened his door to a very neatly dress Rachel. She was wearing a black skirt with a white t-shirt and a black short cardigan, white knee high socks and black pumps.

"Hi." She smiled.

"Hey." He smiled backed

After about 30 seconds of staring at each other Ronnie felt she had to get involved.

"YO! Finn, we're gonna be late!"

"Oh, hi Ronnie um yeah, we better get going." Rachel stuttered.

"Um yeah, school. Let's go!" Finn said.

"So you guys just go over there and you'll get your timetable and locker numbers and I will just at my locked over there," she pointed to her locker, "meet me there when you have your stuff, I need to get some things from my locker."

"Okay." Finn smiled he walked Rachel walk down the hall.

"Hello? Hello? Finn!" Ronnie shouted.

"W-what?" Finn snapped out of his daydream.

They went to get there timetable and locker numbers and books from the office and when they were walking to Rachel's locker a blonde girl with her hair held neatly up in a pony tail wearing a red cheerleading uniform banged into Ronnie, knocking her books to the ground.

"Ughh, Watch what you're doing geek!" She said arrogantly and walked on with 2 other girls following her.

"What's her problem?" she asked Finn, but it was no use he was still staring at Rachel.

An Asian gothic-style girl walked up to her wheeling a boy in a wheelchair came over to the Hudson's.

"That's Quinn." The girl said helping Ronnie with her books.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, she's head cheerleader. You don't want to mess with her!" Stated the boy.

"Aw, okay."

"I'm Tina. This is Arite." Tina said, as she held out her hand for Ronnie to shake.

"I'm Ronnie, this is my brother Finn," Ronnie said, shaking Tina's hand.

"Hiya Finn!" chirped Arite "Finn? Hello."

"Don't take it personally, he's been a bit distracted lately" she laughed as she pointed down the hall at Rachel.

"Oh, Rachel?" asked Tina

"Yeah, we just moved in the across from her"

"Cool, she's great; she's in glee club with us a few other people, we better get to class, wanna sit with us at lunch?"

"Sure, that would be great. Thanks a bunch."

"Okay, Rachel will show you the way! Bye"

"What about Rachel!" Finn almost yelled.

"Oh so now you join us?" Ronnie chuckled "Bye guys, c'mon Finn."

"Hey guys. I saw you met Tina and Arite." Rachel said

"Yeah." Ronnie said, handing Rachel her class schedule.

"Okay Ronnie your locker is only 6 down from mine but across the way, just over there." She said pointing

"Oh, I see it!" Ronnie went over to her locker and started putting her books in it.

"And Finn yours is," Rachel's eyes widened and she but her lip to stop her smiling to big, "Here!" She said motioning the locker next to hers.

"Really?" asked Finn.

"Yeah" he opened his locker and smiled. This was gonna be a great school year.

"So we all have Spanish first, with Mr. Shue, he's also the glee club coach!" Rachel perked up excitedly. "This way."

Rachel walked into Mr. Shue's class.

"Hiya Mr. Shue."

"Hey, Rachel what can I do to help you?"

"This is Finn and Ronnie Hudson, there new." Mr. Shue nodded "And they might be joining glee!" she whispered that last part.

"Well, Finn and Ronnie welcome take a seat anywhere!" Mr. Shue said.

They nodded. Finn picked the empty seat next to, well guess who?

Ronnie took the seat behind them.

"Right class today…." Began Mr. Shue.

* * *

As the class was leaving Mr. Shue asked Finn, Rachel and Ronnie all to wait behind.

"Finn, Ronnie, Rachel tells me you are interested in join glee club? Is that true? Cause were always welcoming new members."

"Yeah, I would love too!" Finn said "Ronnie have you made up your mind yet?"

"Umm, sure. Why not eh?" Ronnie replied.

"Great, see you guys later."

"Bye Mr. Shue." They all chirped as they were leaving the Spanish classroom.

"Hey guys, this is Finn and Ronnie there going to be joining Glee club tonight!" Rachel squealed.

"Great." Said Kurt as he rolled his, with this guy he'll never get a solo now!

"What up?" asked a dark skinned girl.

"Hey" Finn smiled weakly.

"So you already know Tina and Arite," They waved, "This is Mercedes and Kurt."

"Hiya!" Ronnie sat down next to Arite.

* * *

Finn got up to go and get another can of soda from the vending machines on the way there he stepped in someone's way and moved to left to let her pass as so did she, then he moved to his right, as did she!

"Will you wat-"Quinn started to yell then looked up and saw Finn's very cute face. "Oh, sorry my fault." She flipped her hair and battered her eyelashes at him, a move that made practically every guy fall at her feet, but not a certain Finn Hudson!

"No, it was mine, sorry." Finn said, and then walked away leaving Quinn astounded.

"W-w-what? " Quinn asked herself confused. She went back to her table and explained the story to Santana and Brittany. One thing she knew for sure. Finn Hudson would be hers for sure!

* * *

**Ohhhhhh, what she gonna do? Hehehe! I kinda have an idea, but feel free to *cough*review *cough* so I planned to get this up on Thursday but my internet got cut off! So, here hoping it gets up tonight! It did wooo! Hopefully next one should be up by Saturday. Also I know I said glee would be in this chapter but I thought, why not just give it a chapter off its own! Oh and any songs you wanna hear new directions sing? Let me know and I'll try to include them ;)! Thanks for reading xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**The New Kid**

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews ****I love you guys! The reviews do make me smile **

**DisclaI'mer: still don't own glee****! **

**majorgLeek1397: Yes. Ronnie will end up with someone ;-)! who do you guys want it to be ?xxx**

* * *

At half past 3 that afternoon Finn and Ronnie met Rachel at her locker, she walked them to the choir with Quinn Farbray following close behind.

In the choir room there was Tina, Artie, Kurt and Mercedes. Also there was 3 guys sitting near the back one with a Mohawk, the other two were wearing football jerseys. Finn figured they were here on punishment and not for fun.

"Hey guys this wee-" Mr. Shue began, "Oh, Quinn what are you doing here?" he asked confused.

"I'm here to join... to join, what's this?" she asked

"It's glee club." Mr Shue stated.

"Oh, then I'm joining the glee club!" she said proudly

Just then Santana and Brittany came looking for Quinn.

"Quinn! Found her Britt!" shouted Santana, "Eh, Quinn what are you doing with these gleeks?"

"I'm joining Santana!" Quinn stared down at Santana then nodded her head to where Finn was sitting.

"Ah, I get it."

"Ladies are you joining glee club?" asked Mr. Shue.

"What's glee club?" asked Brittany.

Before anyone could answer Brittany's question, Santana grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up to the back of the room.

"Okay," said Mr. Shue not too sure about what just happened. "Well, looks like me now have enough members for Sectionals! Would our newbie's like to show us what there made of? Quinn, why don't you go first?"

"Sure, but Britt and Santana have to do it with me!" she stood up Britt and Santana followed she whispered something into their ears and then done an acapella version of 'Say A Little Prayer for You'. The others had to admit; they were better than everyone thought.

"Well done girls," Everyone gave them a clap. Quinn winked at Finn who just looked away. "Finn you wanna go next?"

"Suppose." He took a spot in front of the fellow glee clubbers'.

_I can't fight this feeling any longer  
And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow  
What started out as friendship, has grown stronger  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show_

_And even as I wander_  
_I'm keeping you in sight_  
_You're a candle in the window_  
_On a cold, dark winters night_  
_And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might_

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore_  
_I've forgotten what I started fighting for_  
_Its time to bring this ship into the shore_  
_And throw away the oars_  
_Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore_

_My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you_  
_I've been running round in circles in my mind_  
_And it always seems that I'm following you, girl_  
_Cause you take me to the places that alone Id never find_

_And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight_  
_You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winters night_  
_And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might_

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore_  
_I've forgotten what I started fighting for_  
_Its time to bring this ship into the shore_  
_And throw away the oars, forever_

_Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore_  
_I've forgotten what I started fighting for_  
_And if I have to crawl upon the floor_  
_Come crashing through your door_  
_Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore._

At the end he wanted to stand up and shout 'I LOVE YOU RACHEL!' but he just silently hoped he would realize that he was singing about Rachel.

"Well, I think we just found our male lead!" shouted Mr. Shue. Everyone cheered, Finn was just happy because he and Rachel would get to sing many songs together!

"Ronnie! Show us what you got!"

"Okay, Mr. Shue."

Ronnie hestaited a bit then nodded her head to tell the guitarsat to start.

_I see your face in my mind as I drive away_

_'Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way_

_People are people and sometimes we change our minds_

_But it's killing me to see you go after all this time_

_Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm_

_Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm_

_Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie_

_It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see_

_'Cause its tragedy and it'll only bring you down_

_Now I don't know what to be without you around_

_And we know it's never simple, never easy_

_Never a clean break, no one here to save me_

_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand_

_And I can't breathe_

_Without you, but I have to_

_Breathe_

_Without you, but I have to_

_Never wanted this, never want to see you hurt_

_Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve_

_People are people and sometimes it doesn't work out_

_Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out_

_And we know it's never simple, never easy_

_Never a clean break, no one here to save me_

_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand_

_And I can't breathe_

_Without you, but I have to_

_Breathe_

_Without you, but I have to_

_It's two a.m., feelin' like I just lost a friend_

_Hope you know it's not easy, easy for me_

_It's two a.m., feelin' like I just lost a friend_

_Hope you know this ain't easy, easy for me_

_And we know it's never simple, never easy_

_Never a clean break, no one here to save me, oh_

_I can't breathe_

_Without you, but I have to_

_Breathe_

_Without you, but I have to_

_Breathe_

_Without you, but I have to_

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry_

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry_

"Wow. Ronnie your great!" Rachel squealed running over and giving her new friend a hug.

"Thanks." She blushed

Everyone told her how good she was!

"Told ya." Finn smirked earning him a shove from his sister.

"Okay guys, that enough for today. I'll see you's all next week." Mr. Shue said dismissing all the class.

"Oh, Mr. Shue I have something to ask you." Rachel ran over to give some 'creative ideas' to her teacher. Quinn took this as a chance to move in on Finn.

"Hey you," Quinn shouted as Finn was getting ready to leave.

"What me?" asked Finn.

"Yeah, what's going on with us?"

"Uh I don't know you"

"Yeah well look I like you, and I'm hot, so obviously you like me, I could tell by the way you were looking at me while you're singing!"

"Actually I wa-" Finn tried to say but was interrupted

"Shh shh! Now, I'm free Saturday when do you want to pick me up?" Quinn asked

"Quinn, look I bet you're really nice, but I kinda like someone else." Finn looked over at Rachel who was still talking to Mr. Shue.

"Who? Berry?" Quinn laughed, "Why would you wanna date an ugly loser like her when you could have someone hot like me?"

"Rachel's not an ugly loser, she sweet and smart and funny and pretty!"

"Well you should she...she…. she already has a boyfriend!" Quinn stated

"Who?" Rachel did not mention anyone. Not that she should have to Finn, but he thought surely if they were dating she must have bring him up once in a conversation but no! She did not mention any guy!

"Some kid from Carmel high." Finn hadn't been here long, but he knew that was the rival school. Come to think of it Rachel constantly reminded him of them! When she spoke about it she used to look so mad, she looked cute when she was mad, no! stay on focus Finn!

"What's his name?" Finn asked.

"Jesse St. James" Quinn replied.

* * *

**Ohh, what's gonna happen? What's your thoughts'? Review please. thanks x**


	5. Chapter 5

**The New Kid**

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: Sorry, I've not updated in a while but I had a video I wanted to get finished! Then I was ill. So I was in bed for a few days! But I'm back and hope ya'll enjoy the next instalment, Is that the right word? Who know? Anyway here ya go!**

**Disclaimer: Me own glee? Nope, but did anyone see the picture of the Rachel's necklace for season two? It's so freaking' cute! **

**Oh! I'm so dumb, Tina still has a stutter, sorry for not putting that it!**

**I have twitter! JoBroFanX follow me!**

**

* * *

**

That night Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Artie and for some reason Mike, were all at Finn and Ronnie's place.

"Who wants drinks?" Ronnie asked.

A chorus of 'me's' came from the group of friends.

"Okay," Ronnie took a count of who wanted what, "Mercedes, Kurt and Tina, come help me please?"

"S-s-sure" stuttered the gothic girl.

"Okay" said Kurt

"Whatever" said Mercedes

"I'll come too!" Said Mike, as he jumped up of Finn's bed. The guys just looked at him weird.

When they were leaving Ronnie gave Artie a little 'nod.' He nodded back, Finn and Rachel didn't notice.

"Eh, Finn?" asked Artie

"Yeah" he said back, not really paying attention

"Where's your bathroom?"

"Oh, umm down the hall to the left."

"Thanks!" and with that he rolled out of Finn's room.

"Eh, Rach?" Finn said after an awkward silence

"Yeah" she smiled at him.

"W-w-well, I- I- I- was s-s-speaking to Q-Q-Quinn after glee," she giggled at his stuttering, "a- a- and she said, she said you, you w-were, dating that Jessie kid from Carmel!" he rushed that last part.

"What?" her head shot up as Jessie's name was mentioned; "NO!" she protested "I'm not!"

"It's okay if you are," He took her hands "were friends right?"

"Best!" she replied. That made Finn smile, witched caused her to smile back!

"Well, you can tell me anything."

"Me and Jessie used to date, when he went to William McKinley, he said our school didn't 'recognise his artistic views and talents' the quit our glee club, transferred to Carmel high and Vocal Adrenaline!"

"Oh, sorry I had no idea."

"Anyway why did Quinn say I was still dating him?"

"Dunno." Finn said confused.

"She likes you know," Rachel said looking down trying to not let her tears escape her watery eyes. "I can tell."

"Oh, cool." He said

Rachel let out a small laugh.

"What?"

"The prettiest popular girl in school like you and all you can say is cool?"

Finn shrugged, "I can think of someone prettier."

Rachel looked up at Finn, surely he couldn't mean her? No way. She was Rachel Berry; no guy would ever find her pretty!

Finn smiled a crocked smile; Rachel bit her lip, again!

Finn leaned in close, _Should I?_ He thought.

Rachel leaned in close, _Should I?_ She thought.

Just then the rest of the group, who to be honest Rachel and Finn had forgotten about. They quickly jumped to each end of Finn's bed.

"I gotta go!" Rachel jumped up quick, grabbed her purse and headed down stairs.

"Rach wait" Finn tried to go after her but she was gone

"What just happened?" Said Ronnie breaking an uncomfortable silence

"Eh..." Finn didn't even know himself!

* * *

Rachel run upstairs shut her door and slid down till she was sitting on the floor.

She really liked him, really _really_ liked him.

But why would she choose a girl like her? Quinn was all over him! So she had no doubt in her mind he would eventually go for her!

Her thoughts were interrupted by her dad shouting on her.

"Rachel!"

"Yeah?"

"Door!"

"Coming!"

She walk down the stairs put her hand on the handle, took a deep breath. She figured it would be Finn. She opened the door and was in complete shock.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

* * *

Ronnie was all alone now. With one exception. Mike.

She liked Mike. He was a great dancer! He was a great laugh! A great singer! And really cute!

They talked and laughed.

"I better be going."

"Aw. I'll walk you to the door!" the smiled.

"Bye" he smiled.

"Bye" she blushed.

"Ronnie?" he asked

"Yeah Mike?"

"Would you like to go to the movies, maybe sometime? You know just us? I would understand if you don't want to. I mean I'm just Mike and your Ronnie. And you're really pretty! And did I just say that out loud? God, I'm an idiot!"

Ronnie giggled.

"Why you laughing?"

"Cause, you're cute! I would love to go to the movies sometime!"

"Great!"

She gave him a give peck on the cheek and ran upstairs.

"What was that?" joked Finn

"Nothing!" his older sister protested

"Come on! Tell me!"

"Only if you tell me what went on with you and Rachel!" she said in a mocky tone.

"Nothing." He said flatly

"What do you want to happen?"

"Dunno" he shrugged.

"You like her right?"

"Yeah."

"So ask her out then!"

"I dunno"

Ronnie sighed. Rolled her eyes and left Finn sitting alone with his thoughts.

_Try turn on my TV to get you out of my head  
Feeling something deep inside that I just won't admit  
It's not like I don't wanna commit  
(wanna commit)  
I just don't why I can't stop feeling like this  
Tell me why (why, why)  
Does hurt so bad  
Tell my why(why, why)  
Does it make mad  
Tell me why  
Tell me why  
Now I can see the storms not gonna clear  
(not gonna clear)  
Dressed in my pain  
And all of my tears  
Tell my why (why, why)  
Does hurt so bad  
(why does it hurt so bad)  
Tell me why (why, why)  
Does it make me mad_

Tell me why Rachel?

**Suppose this is where I'll leave off, again sorry for the late update! Will TRY to post before the weekends over but who knows?**

**I don't own the song Finn sung (it was why - Jonas Brothers, they might pop up alot!) btw, and I need your song ideas!**

**Review please? XxxxX**


	6. Chapter 6

**The New Kid**

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: Hey, thanks so much for all the reviews! You guys are the best :P. Just a reminder that this is a Finchel fic! There will be more Finchel, maybe in this chapter or maybe not? And I do have plans for quick there one of my favourite couples, beside Finchel obviously :L! **

**Guess what? I still don't own Glee! *cries***

"W-w-what are you doing here?" Rachel asked the girl who stood in front of her.

"Look, I need your help alright?" asked a blonde girl

"Okay, what?" Rachel asked confused.

"I need to pass algebra and I know you're like really smart so could you please help me!"

Rachel Berry could not believe that Quinn Farbray was standing at her door! Wanting her help?

"Why?"

"I'll get kicked off the Cheerio's if I don't!" She quickly protested, shouting loudly

"I thought grades didn't matter on the cheerio's cause Ms Sylvester says it's too much pressure?"

"Look it doesn't matter right!" Quinn shouted, "Now will you help me or not?"

"Sure"

"Good, now where's your room?"

"Upstairs"

Rachel showed Quinn the way.

"Cute." Quinn rolled her eyes at Rachel's room. Although she did think it was acctully really good!

"C'mon Quinn I know you know this!"

"Okay, right umm x equals 3?"

"Yes!" Shouted Rachel.

"Rachel, you're amazing! I can't believe how easy this is!" She pulled Rachel in for an absentminded hug.

"Oh, sorry."

"Quinn Farbray. Apologizing? To me? Rachel Berry? Never thought I would see this day!" She joked.

Quinn smiled weakly, "Rachel I am so sorry for everything I've done to you! I was horrible! That must be when Finn likes you so much!"

"What?" Her head shot up, "I thought you liked Finn?"

"I did," She blushed "But then I saw the amazing connection you two have and something just hut me you know! You guys are really good together!"

Rachel blushed.

"So you like him?"

"Maybe? I don't know, I mean the chances that he would like me are very slim, I mean look at me!"

"That wasn't the question, and any guy should be proud to walk around with you on their arm!"

"Haha! Well, yes I like Finn alot! I can't help myself! He's one of the best friends I've ever had!"

"Then ask him out!"

"No way, he would just laugh in my face!"

"No he wouldn't!"

"Yes he would!"

They laughed, "Let's get back to studding before Sylvester kicks you off the cheerio's for good!"

"Okay" Quinn laughed

* * *

"Okay guys, this week were all gonna partner up and sing duets!"

There was a mix of cheers and groans from the group.

"So I put all the girls' names in here and guys you'll come up and pick out of this bowl. Kurt you wanna pick first."

"Yeah," He walked over to the bowl and pulled out the name "Brittany"

"What?" she asked

"Kurt will be your partner for this weeks assignment?"

"Aw, I like toast!" she stated Kurt looked at Mr. Shue with a cry for help!

"Eh, Mercedes?"

"Yah?"

"Since there is an odd number, would you like to go in a trio with Kurt and Brittany?"

"Sure!" She went over to sit with them. Kurt mouthed thank you to his teacher!

"Okay, Matt you're up next!"

He took his piece of paper and smiled brightly. "Santana"

She just shrugged. Matt took his seat back.

"Mike, your turn"

"Okay sir," He read the name, "Ronnie!" he stated.

The rest of grouped laughed.

"Arite?"

"Tina!" he smiled. People started to wonder if Mr. Shue had fixed this. Everyone was getting the perfect partner!

"Puck, you now"

"Whatever," he look like he didn't give a care but when he saw who he got he couldn't help but grin "Farbray!" she was shocked too.

"So that leaves Finn and Rachel to work together!"

Quinn nudged Rachel playfully and winked!

They laughed.

"Eh, am I gonna mad?" Puck walked over to the girls who were deep in conversation

"You just noticed?" Rachel asked jokingly, she and puck had had a pretty good relationship ever since kindergarten.

"Haha, berry!" he gently shoved her

"But seriously I though pigs would fly before you too became friends!"

"Whatever." Quinn rolled her eyes and went back to talking to Rachel.

"Hey man, what's up?" Finn asked

"Quinn and Rachel are talking to each other!"

"What?" Finn was confused.

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly! Hey when you gonna ask out Berry?"

"Dunno when you pluck up the courage to ask Quinn!"

"Dude, puckzilla ain't afraid of no chick!"

"Sure"

"Whatever!"

Finn laughed as his friends walked off in a mood.

* * *

After studying for a while, Quinn decided to stay at Rachel's for awhile.

"So Quinn, who you liking?"

"Eh, no one?" she put on a very fake smile

"Stick to singing, your acting sucks!"

"HEY!"

"Please I can see right through that fake little smile of yours!"

"Okay, its," she looked around to see if anyone was listening, then she whispered "Puck!"

"Awww!" Rachel gushed!

"Shut up!" the blonde said hitting her new friend with a pillow!

"Knock knock?"

"Come in!" Rachel shouted

"Oh, hey Finn!" he gave her tall friend a hug.

"Hiya!" he replied back

"Hey Finn." Quinn said

"Oh, hey Quinn!"

Then Quinn's phone started to beep.

_Hey Q, what ya doing? – Puckzilla_

_Hanging out at Rachel's-Q_

_Cool, be there in 10! - Puckzilla_

_Just like that? –Q_

_Yeah, a don't need to ask, berry will want me there! - Puckzilla_

_Whatever!-Q_

Finn and Rachel kept looking at each other as Quinn smiled brightly at her phone.

"Who was that?" Rachel said

"Puck. He's coming over."

"Aw great him" Rachel joked.

* * *

Soon puck arrived then the friends went out for pizza and a good walk now Quinn and Puck were alone.

"So?" asked Puck

"So?" Quinn replied back.

"The duet, any ideas?"

"A few, you?"

"Same." He chuckled

"Man, as much as this pains me too say, I like glee club!"

"Me too!" Quinn laughed

"Tell anyone and I'll make you pay!" he joked with Quinn

"Noah Puckerman are you threatening me?" Quinn asked

"Maybe"

They were so close so Puck just went for it. He kissed Quinn right there on the spot and she kissed him back.

Finn and Rachel made their way back to where their friends were standing, when they saw them both them turned around and walked back from where the just had been, not wanting to interrupt.

"Rach?" asked Finn taking a deep breath

"What Finn?" asked the tiny brunette.

He took her by the waist and kissed her, just as the rain stared, they didn't care!

* * *

**So there ya go! Next chapter will be all the duets so full of songs! Try to get it up soon promise! Reviews make me go faster ;)!**

**Thanks, LegallyWickedJoBroDettyGleek ;-)X**


	7. Chapter 7

**The New Kid**

**Chapter 7**

**So sorry for late update! Be trying hard, not be on the laptop much tbh though! So turns out everyone in the UK doesn't get Glee season two until January! What? That's sad! Anyway enjoy the next chapter.**

**This is like a series of drabbles as everyone performs there song!**

**Boys are bold. **_Girls are italics. __**Both are bold italics.**_

**Disclaimer: as I said before. I DONT OWN GLEE!**

* * *

**I run from hate, I run from prejudice**

**I run from pessimists, but I run too late**

_I run my life or is it running me, run from my past_

_I run too fast or too slow it seems_

_**When lies become the truth**_

_**That's when I run to you**_

_**This world keeps spinning faster**_

_**Into a new disaster so I run to you, I run to you baby**_

_**When it all starts coming undone**_

_**Baby, you're the only one I run to, I run to you**_

_**We run on fumes, your life and mine**_

_**Like the sands of time slippin' right on through**_

_**And our love's the only truth**_

_**That's why I run to you**_

_**This world keeps spinning faster**_

_**Into a new disaster so I run to you, I run to you baby**_

_**When it all starts coming undone**_

_**Baby, you're the only one I run to, I run to you**_

**Whoa**_**, **oh, I run to you_

This world keeps spinning faster

Into a new disaster so I run to you, I run to you baby

When it all starts coming undone

_**Baby, you're the only one I run to,** I run to you, **I run to you,** yeah_

**Whoa,**_ oh, I run to you_

**I run to you girl, whoa**

**I always run to you**

_Run to you, run to you_

"You sounded great Ronnie!" Mike said, making Ronnie blush.

"No as good as you!" Ronnie said, making Mike blush.

"Thanks." The both said at the same time, they laughed. Ronnie's phone beeped.

"I gotta get going." She said looking at the time.

"Okay, see ya tomorrow babe" He responded, she gave him a kiss and headed home.

* * *

"Hey Q" Puck said

"Hey." Quinn said to her new boyfriend, and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Had any idea for our song?" he asked her

"Actually I did." She went into her bag and handed Puck some sheet music.

"Are you serious?" he scoffed

"C'mon Puck, it's from my favourite musical! You have no idea how much this speaks too me!"

"Fine" He agreed reluctantly.

"Yey!" squeaked Quinn.

_Take back the books and pack up the clothes_

_Clear out the room and drop off the key_

_Leave with what's left of my dignity_

_Get in the car and just go_

_Chalk it all up to experience_

_They said I'd fail but I disagreed_

_Who could say then where my path would lead?_

_Well, now I know_

_Back to the sun_

_Back to the shore_

_Back to what I was before_

_Back where I'm known_

_Back in my own_

_Very small pond_

_Laugh with my friends_

_When I arrive_

_We'll drop the top and just drive_

_That's fine with me_

_Just let me be_

_Legally Blonde_

_Thanks for your help and for all you've done_

_Thank you for treating me decently_

**(Spoken) What's wrong?**

_Maybe someday you can visit me_

_Give me a call, say hello_

**Wait, where are you going?**

_Sorry I'm letting down everyone_

**What brought on this?**

_You did your best with a hopeless case_

**That's ludicrous**

_**You are the best thing about this place**_

**Elle, you should know...**

_(Spoken) Callahan hit on me._

**(Spoken) He what?**

_(Spoken) He kissed me. He fired me. There's no reason for me to stay._

**What about love?**

**I never mentioned love**

**The timing's bad, I know**

**But perhaps if I made it more clear**

**That you belong right here**

**You wouldn't have to go**

**Cause you know that I'm so much in love...**

_Back to the sun_

_Back to the shore_

_Back to what I was before_

**Please will you open the door?**

_Lie on the beach_

_Dream within reach_

_Don't stray beyond_

**We both know you're worth so much more**

_Some girls fight hard_

_Some face the trial_

_Some girls were just meant to smile_

**If you can hear, can I just say?**

**How much I want you to stay**

_It's not up to me_

_Just let me be_

_Legally Blonde_

**I need you to stay...**

_It's not up to me_

_Just let me be_

_Legally Blonde _

"Wow" Quinn said

"Yeah" Puck chuckled

The two teens just laughed.

* * *

"Hey, where's Brittany?" Asked Mercedes

"She's taking her cat to therapy" Kurt laughed

"Why?" Mercedes laughed too

"Don't ask!"

"Okay, so were gonna have a new song!"

"Lucky for you I always carry around my secret weapon!"

He pulled out a Wicked Song Sheet book.

"Figures" She rolled her eyes at her all too predictable friend!

He held the book open and went over to the CD player and pressed play.

"I'll be Galinda, you can be Elphie" He squealed

_I'm limited:_

_Just look at me - I'm limited_

_And just look at you -_

_You can do all I couldn't do, Glinda_

_So now it's up to you_

_(Spoken) For both of us_

_(Sung) Now it's up to you:_

**I've heard it said **

**That people come into our lives for a reason**

**Bringing something we must learn**

**And we are led**

**To those who help us most to grow **

**If we let them**

**And we help them in return**

**Well, I don't know if I believe that's true**

**But I know I'm who I am today**

**Because I knew you:**

**Like a comet pulled from orbit**

**As it passes a sun**

**Like a stream that meets a boulder**

**Halfway through the wood**

**Who can say if I've been changed for the better?**

**But because I knew you**

**I have been changed for good**

_It well may be_

_That we will never meet again_

_In this lifetime_

_So let me say before we part_

_So much of me_

_Is made of what I learned from you_

_You'll be with me_

_Like a handprint on my heart_

_And now whatever way our stories end_

_I know you have re-written mine_

_By being my friend:_

_Like a ship blown from its mooring_

_By a wind off the sea_

_Like a seed dropped by a skybird_

_In a distant wood_

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_

_But because I knew you:_

**Because I knew you:**

_**I have been changed for good**_

_And just to clear the air_

_I ask forgiveness_

_For the things I've done you blame me for_

**But then, I guess we know**

**There's blame to share**

_**And none of it seems to matter anymore**_

**Like a comet pulled** _Like a ship blown_

**From orbit as it** _Off its mooring_

**Passes a sun, like **_By a wind off the_

**A stream that meets** _Sea, like a seed_

**A boulder, half-way **_Dropped by a_

**Through the wood** _Bird in the wood_

_**Who can say if I've been changed for the better?**_

_**I do believe I have been changed for the better?**_

**And because I knew you:**

_Because I knew you:_

_**Because I knew you:**_

_**I have been changed for good.**_

* * *

Tina wheeled Artie into the choir room.

"W-w-we better p-p-practise." Said Tina

"Yeah," Artie agreed "What song you wanna do?"

"Mhh..." Tina was in deep thought. Artie couldn't help look at her. She was beautiful.

"Will you go out with me?" He blurted

"W-w-wh-w-wha-wh-what?" Tina stuttered, more than usual!

"You know, you I date sometime?" he said

"Yeah sure!" She smiled

"Great!" he smiled back

"The song?" She asked

"Oh I have the perfect idea!"

"Okay," she giggled.

**I thought that dreams belonged to other men**

**Cuz each time I got close, they'd fall apart again**

_I feared my heart would beat in secrecy_

_**I faced the nights alone**_

_**Oh, how could I have known?**_

_**That all my life I only needed you?**_

_**Whoa, almost paradise**_

_**We're knocking on heaven's door**_

_**Almost paradise**_

_**How could we ask for more?**_

_**I swear that I can see forever in your eyes**_

_**Paradise**_

_I thought that perfect love was hard to find_

_I'd almost given up_

_You must've read my mind_

**And all those dreams I saved for a rainy day**

_**They're finally coming true**_

_**I'll share them all with you**_

_**Cuz now we hold the future in our hands**_

_**Whoa, almost paradise**_

_**We're knocking on heaven's door**_

_**Almost paradise**_

_**How could we ask for more?**_

_**I swear that I can see forever in your eyes**_

_**Paradise**_

**And in your arms salvation's not so far away**

**Ariel**

**It's getting closer**

_**Closer every day**_

_**Almost paradise**_

_**We're knocking on heaven's door**_

_**Almost paradise**_

_**How could we ask for more?**_

_**I swear that I can see forever in your eyes**_

_**Paradise**_

_**Paradise**_

* * *

Santana walked in talking her phone, "Dunno, some stupid Glee thing...don't ask...I know right...He's so good...shut up...I know THAT'S not true! Haha!"

"Yo, Lopez. We gotta rehearse!" matt tried to shout over the cheerio

Santana ignored him. "Whatever yeah gotta go see ya tonight." She slapped her phone closed.

"What song we gonna do?" He asked annoyed

"Anything where I don't have to sing much!" she rolled her eyes

"Why?" He asked

"Why what?" She snapped

"Why you in glee? If you don't wanna sing?"

"Look, no one is forcing me into glee! I like it. But if you tell anyone I'll have the wrestling team pull you apart? Okay?" Matt nodded, "I got a rep to uphold if I sing too much people might get the idea I actually do like it okay!"

"Suuree..." he was confused

"Look I found a song, its mainly male vocals you alright with this?" She threw the sheet music over to him. He nodded again.

**Words don't come easy without a melody**

**I'm always thinking In terms of do-re-mi**

**I should be hiking, swimming laughing with you**

**Instead I'm all out of tune**

**But what you don't know**

**You lift me off the ground**

**You're inspiration, you helped me find myself**

**Just like a baseline a half-time**

**You hold down the groove**

**That's why I'm counting on you**

**And if I heard you on the radio**

**I'd never wanna change a single note**

**It's what I tried to say all along**

**You're my favorite song**

**I'm in a session writing tracks**

**You've got another class to teach**

**And then rehearsal with a band**

**You're always one step out of reach**

**I'm looking for some harmony**

**With you it comes so naturally**

**You helped me find the right key**

_**And when I hear you on the radio**_

_**I'd never wanna change a single note**_

_**It's what I tried to say all along**_

_**You're my favourite song**_

_**My Favourite Song!**_

_**And when I hear you on the radio (yeah yea)**_

_**I'd never wanna change a single note (no no)**_

_**It's what I tried to say all along**_

_You're my favourite song_

**You're my favourite song.**

Mike looked up at Santana. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

Santana's phone went and that caused her to snap back to the real world, giving Matt a death glare before leaving. As he went out he smiled at the thought of...Matt.

**So I'm gonna leave Finn and Rachel's till next chapter, and write a big fluffy one! Awww. I love the fluffy ones! So I the songs were:**

**Ronnie and Mike: I Run To You – Lady Antebellum**

**Quinn and Puck: Legally Blonde – Legally Blonde**

**Mercedes and Kurt: For Good – Wicked**

**Tina and Artie: Almost Paradise – Footloose**

**Santana and Matt: Your My Favourite Song – Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam.**

**Okay, so I'm a theatre geek? Whatever! **

**oh and, what do you guys think of Matt&Santana? And all my other pairings!**


	8. Chapter 8

The New Kid

**Chapter 8**

**A/n: Oh I am excited, I had an idea for a Wicked and a LBTM fic that I wanna start writing them soon, wont post till this is done though, dunno when that will be! So any Ozians or Delta Nus look out for that ;-)!**

* * *

"Well done Kurt and Mercedes! You guys nailed it!" Mr. Shue clapped, "And finally we have our two captains Finn and Rachel!"

The rest of glee club cheered as Finn and Rachel took their spots in the choir room. Rachel nodded for Brad to start playing the CD. As soon as the first bar was played Kurt's eyes lit up, not only did he love the song but he knew it was perfect song for them! Despite his crush on Finn a few months ago he moved pasted that when he realised Finn and Rachel have something special.

Rachel began:  
_Kiss me too fiercely  
Hold me too tight  
I need help believing  
You're with me tonight  
My wildest dreamings  
Could not foresee  
Lying beside you  
With you wanting me_

And just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
I've lost all resistance  
And crossed some borderline  
And if it turns out  
It's over too fast  
I'll make ev'ry last moment last  
As long as you're mine

Finn soon joined in:  
**Maybe I'm brainless **That got a few chuckles from the teens**  
Maybe I'm wise  
But you've got me seeing  
Through different eyes  
Somehow I've fallen  
Under your spell  
And somehow I'm feeling  
It's "up" that I fell**

They had turned to face each other now  
_**Every moment  
As long as you're mine  
I'll wake up my body  
And make up for lost time**_

Finn had grabbed Rachel by the waist  
**Say there's no future  
For us as a pair**

There stared into each other's eyes for the rest of the song!  
_**And though I may know  
I don't care!  
Just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
Come be how you want to  
And see how bright we shine  
Borrow the moonlight  
Until it is through  
And know I'll be here holding you  
As long as you're mine**_

Finn went to give Rachel a kiss but she pushed him back.

"What is it?" He asked, mentally kicking himself for pushing him and Rachel too far!

"Nothing, it just for the _first_ time I feel," a smirk appeared across her face, then she whispered "Wicked!"

The glee club chucked.

"Guys that was great!" Mr. Shue almost shouted.

"Thanks sir" Rachel blushed, Finn winked at her and she could feel her knees buckle from underneath her.

"So you guys all done great this week so I hope you all have a great weekend!" Mr. Shue announced to the class.

A chorus of 'Bye Mr. Shue's!' was heard from the glee club.

"Hey," Finn pulled Rachel by her elbows and she burled round facing Finn,

"Hi" neither of them were quite sure what was going on since that night at the pier.

"Finn..." Rachel began

"Rachel..." Finn began

They laughed at because they started talking at the same time

"You go first..." they both said at the same time. Again. They laughed. Again.

"Can you come over tonight?" Rachel asked, "I think we need to talk about...you know..." she blushed

"Yeah, eh I was planning on coming over anyway!" he smiles his infamous half smile.

"Really?" she rolls her eyes and him, "Gotta go" she grabbed her bag and ran down the hall and jumped into her dad's car.

"Someone is in a rush!" he joked

"Dad, just drive!" she said between pants

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Nothing" she couldn't help let a smile fall across her face

"Ahh" her dad had clicked on. Finn. He was the only one who get her smiling like that.

* * *

"Rach..." Finn peered his head round Rachel's door.

"Oh, Finn come in!" she gave him a 100 watt smile.

"You..you..you look great!" he blushed

"Thanks you too" she responded

"Finn..." Rachel began

"Rachel..." Finn began

They laughed as this started off just like their conversation in glee today.

"You go." Rachel said too Finn

"Me?...oh, um okay, well, Rach? You're like my best friend right? Yeah, and um well I was kinda wondering if you wanted to maybe go out sometime you know like on a...date?" he managed to stumble out.

Rachel's eyes widened.

"Oh, Finn! I would love too!" she threw her arms around him!

"Great!" he looked down into the tiny brunettes eyes then at her lips, and he went for it he kissed her right there and then. And to his surprised she kissed him back! It was like a big movie kiss (or an Elphaba and Fiyero kiss according to Rachel) whatever way you wanted to put it, it was magical!

"Rach?" he asked

"Yeah,"

"I really like you! Like really really do!" he blushed, he knew it was cheesy but it was true!

"Me too!" she giggled!

"I have the best girlfriend ever!" he stated

"Girlfriend? I'm your girlfriend. I like that." She said

"Me too." He smiled giving her a hug

"So when do you wanna go on our first date?" she asked holding his hand.

"Mhh, it's a surprise!" he said sneakily

"So you planned this?" she asked, teasing him

"I gave it some thought, oh damn I gotta go babe," he gave her a peck on the cheek, "tomorrow 5pm I'll pick you up!"

"Okay sweetie, see you then!" she smiled.

Rachel lay down on her bed left alone with her thoughts then he phone went off –

_So if you can't find me look to the western sky, as someone told me lat-_

"Hello" Rachel said into the phone

"Hey girl, it's Quinn!" said the other girl on the phone

"Oh hey!" she said

"I was wondering if you wanted to come out with me tomorrow for some pizza? Maybe catch a movie?" the blonde asked

"Oh Quinny, I can't I have a date!" she smiled waiting to her friends recation

"With Finn?" she shouted

"Yeah" Rachel but her lip

"Oh, I'm so happy for you!" Quinn said.

"Thanks gotta go see ya later Quinn."

"Bye darling!" Quinn hung up.

* * *

Finn went into his sisters' room and sat on her bed.

"Can I help you?" she joked

"Hiya!" Finn smiled

"Hi?" Ronnie asked confused "what you so smiley about?"

"Guess what I'm doing Saturday?" his smile just got bigger!

"What?" she asked although she already knew the answer.

"Me and Rach are going on a date! Like a boyfriend/girlfriend date!"

"Awww! That's so cute! My wee baby brother going out with his dream girl!" she laughed

Finn shoved Ronnie.

"Shut up!" he laughed

"Sorry" he smiled, she liked Rachel and was glad she and her brother were finally about to go out, I mean if they didn't soon her, Kurt and the rest of them were gonna lock them in a cupboard together!

**So yeah cheesy. Whatever. Review please, oh and I have a storyline for Finn and Rachel after the date so I need your help as to what you wanna happens:**

** a) On the date**

** b) With other characters/pairing!**

**Thanks for reading! And I'm thinking this will be about between 15 and 20 chapters depending on the story line that works out with Finn and Rach!**


	9. Chapter 9

The New Kid

**Chapter 9**

**A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers! Thanks for the ideas to!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Ronnie Hudson, if you want to use her in a story that's cool, just let me know what story so I can read it! :Px**

* * *

It was 6:49pm exactly; Finn would be knocking on Rachel's door in exactly 11 minutes. She had finished putting on her makeup and was applying a few curls to her long brown hair. Her dad knocked on the door and peered his head around the door.

"Rachel?" he asked

"Yes daddy?" she stood up smoothing out her skirt.

"Wow, you look really pretty." He smiled at his daughter

"Thanks, but were just going to the carnival for a few hours and I didn't want to look to fancy."

"Okay, just be careful what you're doing sweetheart, those carnivals can be dangerous."

"It will be fine daddy, Finn will be there and Ronnie and Mike are coming with us, it's a double date!"

"Oh, well have fun and here you go," he said pulling out a 20 dollar bill and handing it to her.

"Thanks daddy, you're the best!" he gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

She sorted out her bag with her phone, keys, iPod and purse. She coated her lips with one more coat of lip gloss and sorted her outfit. Then there was knock at the door, she fled downstairs shouting 'I'll get it!' a few times.

She opened the door and there he was. Finn Hudson, he was picking up her for a date!

"Hey girlfriend." He smiled

"Hey boyfriend!" she replied

Just as Finn was about to kiss her, Rodger let out 'I'm standing right here' cough.

"Oh, eh hello sir," Finn stuttered nervously

"Hello Finn, I hope you will take good care of my little princess" he glared at Finn

"Oh, um sir, of course, I will have her home on time sir and we'll stay on the pier the whole night and sir we will be careful and um not talk to stranger's sir..." Finn continued to rant while Rachel shot her a look, Rodger just laughed. Finn's head shot up. What had he done wrong?

"Finn, I'm teasing," He laughed, Finn joined once he had caught up with what was going on, "and call me Rodger, okay?"

"Okay, Rodger." He smiled his infamous half smile, "We better get going, Ronnie is driving us and we gotta pick up Mike."

"Okay, bye daddy, see you tonight!" she gave him a peck on the cheek and walked with Finn out the door.

"Hey Ronnie!" Rachel said as she climbed into Ronnie's car.

"Hey Rachel!" Ronnie said back

"To the carnival!" Finn shouted and the girls cheered.

So, they went to get Mike and headed off. They went on some of the rides the girls played the boys at who could ride the cyclone most without throwing up! The girl's one! So the guys had to buy them cotton candy! Finn and Mike won the girls giant teddies on the hammer game, then the rode the roller coaster before tackling, the big wheel!

Rachel held onto Finn's hand the entire time.

"Hey, you'll be okay Rach!" he said squeezing her hand.

"Yeah, cause your here to protect me, right?" she looked up at him

"Of course, I mean what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't?" he asked kissing the top of her head.

"Thank you Finn you're the best!" Rachel said.

"Rach," Finn said in a more serious tone.

"Yeah, babe?" she sat up and looked Finn in the eye

"I know this might sound crazy and I've not known you long and we only started dating a few weeks ago, but I think, I'm...I'm in lo..Love with you, yeah I am I love you Rachel!" he looked into the stunned brown eyes of his girlfriend, "Sorry if I creeped you out or something and you maybe wanna like break up with me or that, but-" Finn was silenced by the Rachel's lips crashing on hers.

"I love you too." She sat with her back to leaning into his chest.

"_Kiss me to fiercely, hold me to tight..."_ she began, Finn looked down at her and smiled kissed her on the head and sang his part when it was his turn.

"Mike, I'm having so much fun tonight!" Ronnie said.

"Me too, I'm glad we could have some time alone though!" he smiled. As the girls had two giant teddies bears plus them four it would have been a pretty tight squeeze so they had decided to take separate rides.

Ronnie and Mike talked and laughed, they had been going out a few months, they were both in glee club but shared a common love for dancing, they shared moves and tried to show each other but it was kinda hard in the wheel cart!

"I'm so glad you moved here!" he said

"Wow, that was cheesy Mike!" she laughed, "but I am too" she added!

"Hey guys how was your ride?" asked Rachel

"Fun" laughed Ronnie thinking back to Mike trying to teach her a move.

"Us too!" Rachel smiled looking up at Finn!

"FOOD?" Finn shouted snapping out of a trance.

"Yeah, I'm buying!" shouted Rachel.

"I don't think so!" Finn said, "This is our first date, I am paying for the food!"

"You'll have to get there first!" she teased

Finn raced Rachel to the counter, being on the football team did give him his advantages, he was fast and strong so he could pick up Rachel and move past.

"I'll get you next time Hudson!" she said as they sat down

"Rachel Berry?" he asked, "Is that a threat?"

"No, it's a promise!" she winked

"Wait, aren't they kinda the same thing?"

"Nope!" she laughed at his cute dumbness!

* * *

**So I think am gonna leave it there, been kinda fluffy up to this point! But next chapter is where it starts to get more serious! Oh and just a reminder I have twitter (JoBroFanX) if you follow me then tweet me saying your from fanfic I will follow back! **


	10. Chapter 10

**The New Kid**

**Chapter 10**

**A/N: Wow, chapter 10 already? Thank you guys so much! Thanks to all the reviews, story/author alerts and favourites! It really means alot to me! So right now I should be learning some lines for my show but ah well glee is more interesting! **

**Disclaimer: I only own Ronnie Hudson! **

Finn walked into school the next morning with his head held high. He had the most wonderful girlfriend ever! She was very pretty, the prettiest girl at school in his opinion and a stunning voice, nope, there wasn't anything that could pull him down.

At least that's what he thought.

As Finn was walking to his locker he saw Rachel, looked like she was talking to some guy, but he wasn't talking to her. He had her wrists held high against her locker, she was crying, her books were at her feet, he had obviously knocked them out of her hands or she had dropped them. Who was this kid? Thought Finn, he had never seen him at school or anything. And what was he doing to Rachel? His Rachel? That's when it hit him! He was hurting her!

"I'll give you once last chance Berry," he spat out, "Do you wanna be with me or not?"

"I-I-I ca...can't-t" she stuttered

"Well, your loss!" he spat out again, he threw her down. She just sat there sobbing, no one noticed her, and how could they not see a girl was crying, in the middle of the freakin' hallway, he thought.

He ran over to her, sitting behind her he started to rub her arms up and down, "Shh baby," he whispered into her ear, "you're gonna be fine, I'm here, I'll protect you, just like on the big wheel!" he told her.

"Finn," she barley whispered, "you should...get...ge-e-et to cl-a-ss." She said through her sobs.

"No, I won't leave you!" he quickly protested.

"Please Finn" she couldn't bring herself to look at him.

"W-what's going on here?" an older man asked

"I-I dunno sir," Finn began "This guy had Rachel up by her locker and threw her onto the ground, I came rushing over but she won't tell me anything."

Mr. Shue bent down to talk to Rachel.

"Hey Rachel," he spoke softly, "What's going on?"

"It doesn't matter!" she said

"Rachel if there's a problem me and Finn will help you, you know, we're a family!"

Rachel started to weep again.

"Mr. Shuster, don't you think we could take her somewhere more private?" Finn asked

"C'mon, let's go my office." He instructed the two teens, they help Rachel up and she grabbed onto Finn the whole way there not letting go.

"Now Rachel," Mr. Shue began softly, "Can you please tell me what happened?"

"H-h-he-he came back." She said in a flat tone, her eyes were still red from the crying though.

"Who?" Finn asked

"Was it?" Mr. Shue gave Rachel a look and she nodded.

"Who?" Finn asked again

"Jesse." Rachel said a very low whisper.

"I'm gonna kill that dude if he ever thinks to lay another finger on you again!" Finn's face turned angry.

"Rachel, is he transferring back here?" Mr. Shue asked.

"I don't know." She said her voice no different than before.

"Well I'll make sure he doesn't get back in this school, okay Rachel?"

"Thanks Mr. Shue." She said, a little louder than before

After school that day, both of them felling much better they decided to take a walk down the park, they were walking with Finns arm around Rachel's tiny waist.

"I'm gonna go get some ice cream! You want anything?" he asked

"Just some water please." She said handing him a 1 dollar bill.

"Rach, its only water, I got this!" he kissed her cheek and walked over to the ice cream truck while Rachel waited where they were standing.

Someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned round. Her face went white. It was him.

"What are you doing here with that?" he asked.

"That?" she asked, "Oh, you mean who?" she corrected, "That's Finn, my boyfriend?"

"WHAT!" he shouted, "But you love ME!"

"No I don't Jesse! You had your chance, and you blew it and from what you've been doing to me over the past few weeks I don't think you and me have a good chance of getting back!" she said confidently.

"Yeah, remember what it did to you? Well I can do it again!" he raised his hand to and slapped Rachel right across the face. She fell to the ground.

"Rachel!" a girl squeaked, it was Quinn she had been there with her little sister and ran over to Rachel to see if she was okay! Her screaming caught Finn's attention!

Just as Jessie was ready to lift his hand to hit her again, someone caught his wrist.

"You ever touch my girl again you'll be sorry!" Finn gritted through his teeth.

He threw Jessie to the ground and went over to Rachel.

"Rach, are you okay?" he asked

"Yeah, I can't believe you just did that for me?" she said.

"Oh, he ever comes near you again he'll get a lot worse!" he said, Rachel giggled.

"Thanks," she kissed his fore head

"Rach," Finn took a hold of her hand, "you're bleeding."

"Oh my god!" Quinn shirked

"For Oz sakes! Will you two calm down," she laughed, "look he's done a lot worse to me than this, I'll go home a get it washed off!"

"You sure you're okay?" Quinn asked

"I'm fine! Thanks for your help!" she gave her friend a hug and she ran off back to her little sister.

"Thanks Finn, that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me!" She gave him a hug.

He picked her up and hugged her tightly "Rach, I love you!"

"I love you too Finn!" She gave him a kiss!

"We better go get your hand cleaned up" he said

"Yeah," replied his girlfriend.

At Finn's house Rachel washed her hand and Finn kept asking her if she was okay, she kept telling her she was fine, they talked, sung, laughed, watched movies, kissed!

"I better get going, see you tomorrow!" she said

"Bye baby!" he kissed her fore head and she headed across the road.

**That's that I suppose! So next chapter will be at glee, so I wanna know what songs you want what glee clubbers to perform, would you like a theme? Mmm? Again, sorry it took so long to upload!**

**Oh and I think there will be more Jessie St ****Jackass ****James, gosh I've been spending to much time with Finn and puckzilla! :L x**


	11. Chapter 11

**The New Kid**

**Chapter 11**

**AN: I didn't update sooner been busy with rehearsal and my performance! **

**(Bold – Finn, **_Italics – Rachel, __**Bold Italics – Both, **_**Bold Underlined – All)**

**Disclaimer: I am gleek, that's about it!**

**Please read my AN at the bottom of this chapter, its important!**

**

* * *

**

"Alright guys," Mr. Shue began entering the choir room where New Directions sat, "this week your assignment is too come up with a song that describes someone else in your life! It could be a boy/girl friend, a best friend, a parent, even your dog! You can do as a solo or a duet, have fun with it! Now let's start with the group number we rehearsed last week."

Everyone stood up to take their positions to start the song.

**I used to see the world as cold, so cold. **

_I always felt so all alone, Ooh._

**How did you know you'd find me here? yeah**

_How did you ever see behind my tears? yeah_

_**I never realized,**_

_How anyone could,_

_**Make everything so right**_

_I was so sad, you brought me back_

**OOOOOHH!**

_**You give me something to believe in, after all that we've been through, the love you give, it all comes back to you. **_

_**You give me something to believe in, you can see the real me, and here, with you, is where im meant to be!**_

**I don't have to imagine anymore, no.**

_All the time it was you_

_**I was waiting for! And here we are together, side by side, and nothing seems impossible tonight! **_

_**You look inside my heart, and seem to get me from the start, we've got the chance, to make this last.**_

_**You give me something to believe in, after all that we've been through, the love you give, it all comes back to you!**_

_**You give me something to believe in, You can see the real me, and here, with you, is where I'm meant to be,**_

_Lift us up, so high up, higher than high, now we realize_

**All, it's takes, is love, to find us, guide us all, the way, that's the one thing you can trust**

**All, we need, is love, to reach out, show out,**

_**We belong here together**_

**You give me something to believe in, After all that we've been through, the love you give, it all comes back to you.**

_Comes back to you!_

_**You give me something to believe in, you can see the real me, and here, with you, is where I'm meant to be!**_

Finn and Rachel ended with Finn arms around Rachel's waist, their heads rested against each other. Finn gave her a quick peck on lips before turning to face there teacher.

"Guys, that was great!" he exclaimed, "So remember your assignment and I will see you on Thursday"

"Bye Mr. Shue!" Kurt and Mercedes said at the same time walking out chatting together.

Matt and Ronnie rolled Artie out who gave his teacher a hi-five while Matt just chuckled and gave his teacher a nod.

Santana hurried Brittany along quickly after Matt left. They left holed pinkies.

Puck left with his arm around Quinn, he was whispering in her ear and she just giggled.

Mike and Tina walked out talking about some Asian camp that was happing over the summer.

That left Finn, Rachel and Mr. Shue. Rachel was gathering some sheet music and talking to Mr. Shue about this week's assignment. Finn held back waiting for his girlfriend.

"Hold on, one second guys," Mr. Shue started as Finn and Rachel were leaving, "just wanna say, well done you sounded really good today."

"Thanks sir." They said.

"So Rach, what we doing tonight?" Finn asked his girlfriend as they walked through the halls of McKinley.

"Well, umm there is a rerun of..."

"Of RENT?" asked Finn producing 2 movie tickets in his hands.

"Finn? How did you know?" she asked.

"Hey when I'm good, I'm good!" he said with a smug smile on his face, then was quickly wiped off with Rachel crashing down on his.

"You're the best boyfriend ever!" she had to bite her lip to stop her from smiling to big!

Ronnie blasted her horn and the two teens jumped.

"Umm we better go" Rachel chuckled.

* * *

The cinema had a very old feel to it. Rachel and Finn made their way in, picking great seats.

Rachel watched the film in a stunned silence; she sang every song and mouthed every piece of dialogue. Finn half watched the film, but mostly watched his girlfriend in awe.

At the end everyone stood up and clapped.

"That was amazing!" said Rachel.

"Yeah," Finn agreed.

"Pizza?" he asked.

"Sure!" Rachel agreed.

They walked to the pizza place not too far from where the cinema was.

"One margarita for m'lady" Finn said in a bad English accent, causing Rachel to laugh, "C'mon it wasn't that bad was it?" he said in his normal tone.

Rachel just laughed some more.

"Thank you for the pizza by the way, are you sure you don't want me to pay for my own, I mean you bought the cinema tickets and popcorn and sodas for that, are you really sure you don't want me to pay for the pizza?" she asked for the billionth time.

"Rach, please, I'm your date, I should be the one to pay."

"Finn you're so chivalrous." she blushed

"Yeah." Finn nodded to not sure what that meant.

* * *

"YES! STRIKE!" shouted Mike

"What?" Ronnie shouted back, "that's your 3rd one!" she giggled

"Oh, I'm good!" he laughed, grabbing his girlfriend by the waist and pulling her in for a kiss.

"You're going down Chang!" she grabbed a ball and hurled it down the alley way knocking over all 10 pins!

"Whooo hooo!" she shouted and Mike picked her up and spun her round!

"You've met your match!" she said in a ninja tone.

"Bring it on!" he challenged.

They continued their game; Ronnie beat Mike by 2 points!

"Ohh!" Mike said the final scores appeared on screen, "best 2 outta 3?"

"You're on!" Ronnie stated!

After the 2nd game it was Ronnie 1, Mike 1.

And after the 3rd game it wad Ronnie 2, Mike 1!

"Oh yeah!" she danced a victory dance, it was cut short though, with Mike's lips crashing down on hers.

"Ronnie?" asked Mike

"Yeah?" she replied

"I love you"

"I love you too!"

"Really?" he asked.

"Really!" she said putting her hands around his neck and kissing him again.

* * *

"We should get going Rach" Finn said looking at his watch.

"Oh, yeah, hey why don't we walk home tonight it is a beautiful night?" she asked

"Okay." He said.

As they walked home the chatted about general stuff, home, school, family and of course glee! Finns arm was around Rachel's waist as she and Finn walk along the pathway.

They had walked very far when a familiar boy stood in front of them.

* * *

**Leaving it there! Listen guys I have soooo many tests in school just now. So I'm going to have to take a wee break from, well my computer all together! Which mean I can't update as much as I would like! I will try really hard to get the next chapters done and the story complete, but for now I need to go on a study break. Sorry. Hope ya'll enjoy my fic though! **

**Take Care, Amy xx**

**p.s I'll be changing my penname – not sure if I've said that or not xx **


	12. Chapter 12

**The New Kid**

**Chapter 12!**

**AN: I'm ! All my tests are done! Just to let yous know that will happen every 6-10 weeks. But I'm back now! Tbh I wanted back sooner, then I took ill****! So here ya goo! Oh and you know I said at the start they were 14. Now there 16, no time jump in the story or anything, just decided now there 16!**

**

* * *

**

Rachel gulped at the boy who stood before her. She felt Finn grip tighter to her waist. He could see the look in her eyes. The look of pure horror and shock. Finn started to let of Rachel to move towards the boy. Rachel quickly grabbed on to his wrist in protest. He turned to face her, giving her a nod, she slowly let Finn go. He marched right up the boy in front of him.

"What do you want?" he asked

"My girl!" Jesse declared

"Well, let me tell you this _Jesse," _Finn began, "she is **MY** girlfriend now! I love her. She loves me. She's moved Jesse deal with it!"

Rachel couldn't help but smile, hearing Finn stick up for her like that, calling her HIS girlfriend. Hearing that he loved her!

"What?" he said, getting angrier.

"You heard me" he stated.

Finn turned too walked toward Rachel, who had a huge smile plastered on her face.

Someone tapped Finn on the shoulder and the next then he knew a fist was heading towards him.

"FINN LOOK OUT!" screamed Rachel

Finn turned round and grabbed onto Jesse's wrist. He flipped him over and leaned in close.

"Try anything with me or my girl, I will hunt you down Jesse St. Jackass!" he said.

At that was the last of Jessie St James.

* * *

"Alright guys," said Mr. Shue entering the choir room, "who's got something to share?"

"Umm Mr. Shuu-u-uee?" asked Tina

"Yes Tina?" he asked

"I have" she smiled brightly.

"The floor's yours" he said as the rest of the glee club cheered her on the stool in the middle of the room.

"Th-h-his is for m-u-u-um"

_Slowly she started to strum her guitar._

_I'm five years old, it's getting cold, I've got my big coat on_

_I hear your laugh and look up smiling at you, I run and run_

_Past the pumpkin patch and the tractor rides, look now, the sky is gold_

_I hug your legs and fall asleep on the way home_

_I don't know why all the trees change in the fall_

_But I know you're not scared of anything at all_

_Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away_

_But I know I had the best day with you today_

_I'm thirteen now and don't know how my friends could be so mean_

_I come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keys_

_And we drive and drive until we found a town far enough away_

_And we talk and window shop 'til I've forgotten all their names_

_I don't know who I'm gonna talk to now at school_

_But I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you_

_Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay_

_But I know I had the best day with you today_

_I have an excellent father; his strength is making me stronger_

_God smiles on my little brother, inside and out, he's better than I am_

_I grew up in a pretty house and I had space to run_

_And I had the best days with you_

_There is a video I found from back when I was three_

_You set up a paint set in the kitchen and you're talking to me_

_It's the age of princesses and pirate ships and the seven dwarfs_

_And Daddy's smart and you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world_

_And now I know why the all the trees change in the fall_

_I know you were on my side even when I was wrong_

_And I love you for giving me your eyes_

_For staying back and watching me shine_

_And I didn't know if you knew, so I'm takin' this chance to say_

_That I had the best day with you today_

The rest of the glee club cheered and shouted out many 'your rocked' 'that was awesome' etc.

"Who's next?" asked Mr. Shue.

After Mike sung about Ronnie. Kurt sang about his father. Santana sung about Brittany. Brittany sang about Santana. Mercedes sung about her mom. Puck sang about his little sister. Quinn sang about her dad. Matt sung about a girl, who none of the glee clubbers could work out. That only left Finn, Rachel and Ronnie.

"Ronnie you wanna go next?" he asked

"Okay" she said uncertainly, "I would like to dedicate this to my mom."

_It must have been cold there in my shadow, _

_To never have sunlight on your face. _

_You were content to let me shine, that's your way, _

_You always walked a step behind. _

_So I was the one with all the glory, _

_While you were the one with all the strength. _

_A beautiful face without a name - for so long, _

_A beautiful smile to hide the pain. _

_Did you ever know that you're my hero, _

_And ev'rything I would like to be? _

_I can fly higher than an eagle, _

_'cause you are the wind beneath my wings. _

_It might have appeared to go unnoticed, _

_but I've got it all here in my heart. _

_I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it, _

_I would be nothing without you. _

_Did you ever know that you're my hero, _

_And ev'rything I would like to be? _

_I can fly higher than an eagle, _

_'cause you are the wind beneath my wings. _

_Fly, fly, fly away, _

_You let me fly so high. _

_Oh, fly, fly, _

_So high against the sky, so high I almost touch the sky. _

_Thank you, thank you, thank God for you, _

_The wind beneath my wings_

All the girls attacked her with a hug as they were all on the brink of tears. Finn walked over and picked up his big sister and spun her around.

"That was beautiful!" he said giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Yeah, yeah, don't think I've gone soft now!" she warned! The glee club chucked.

"Mr. Shuster?" asked Rachel

"Do you have something Rachel?" he asked

"Yeah, this is about 2 people. Does it still count?" she questioned.

"Corse, take it away" he said.

Finn looked confused.

"Okay so the 'you' I'm talking about is, someone who I'd rather not talk about and 'him' is my best friend, my boyfriend, my Finn!" she said

"Enough with the mushy stuff, sing girl!" puck shouted earning him a shh from everyone and a slap across each other, one from Quinn and one from Finn.

As she sang she danced about the choir room and around all her friends, who joined in as the backing vocals.

_According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless_

_I can't do anything right_

_According to you I'm difficult, hard to please_

_Forever changing my mind_

_I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time_

_Even if it would save my life_

_According to you, according to you_

_But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible_

_He can't get me out of his head_

_According to him I'm funny, irresistible_

_Everything he ever wanted_

_Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it_

_So baby tell me what I got to lose_

_He's into me for everything I'm not_

_According to you_

_According to you I'm boring, I'm moody_

_And you can't take me any place_

_According to you I suck at telling jokes_

_'Cause I always give it away_

_I'm the girl with the worst attention span_

_You're the boy who puts up with that_

_According to you, according to you_

_But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible_

_He can't get me out of his head_

_According to him I'm funny, irresistible_

_Everything he ever wanted_

_Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it_

_So baby tell me what I got to lose_

_He's into me for everything I'm not_

_According to you_

_I need to feel appreciated_

_Like I'm not hated, oh no_

_Why can't you see me through his eyes?_

_It's too bad, you're making me dizzy_

_But according to me you're stupid, you're useless_

_You can't do anything right_

_But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible_

_He can't get me out of his head_

_According to him I'm funny, irresistible_

_Everything he ever wanted_

_Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it_

_Baby tell me what I got to lose_

_He's into me for everything I'm not_

_According to you, you_

_According to you, you_

_According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless_

_I can't do anything right_

By the time she was finished she was sitting in between puck and Finn.

"Whooo!" cheered on the club, mostly Finn!

"Finn, your turn!" Mr. Said

"Hey everybody, well umm it's kinda self explanatory!" he laughed.

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day_

Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me do I look ok, I say

When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
Because you're amazing, just the way you are  
And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are

Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she let me  
Her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day

Oh, you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same  
So, don't even bother asking if you look ok  
You know I'll say

When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
Because you're amazing, just the way you are  
And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are  
The way you are, the way you are  
Girl you're amazing, just the way you are

When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
Because you're amazing, just the way you are  
And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are. Yeah

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" Tina, Mercedes, Ronnie, Quinn, Brittany and Kurt said in unison.

Mike and Matt found it cute, but tried not to show. Puck rolled his eyes. Santana was well Santana! Rachel bit her lip, and had tears welling up in her eyes.

"Thank you, it was lovely" she whispered to him.

"You sure I wasn't to pitchy?" he joked

"Nope," she giggled "it was perfect" and with that she gave him a peck on the check.

**The end!**

**

* * *

**

**Well this is it I guess, I don't what else to do. I have lots of glee ideas; I'm really excited about them! So thanks for reading this one xxx**


End file.
